


No Prophecy Snippets

by enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/pseuds/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986
Summary: What if there was no dragonet prophecy? What would the lives of the dragonets of destiny be like if there was no destiny?Unaffiliated with any other works I’ve written, but it shares some plot events.





	1. History break

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was supposed to start out gritty and turn into fluff, but I just dropped most of the army stuff and just did the fluff. I was thinking about the history scene in The Dragonet Prophecy, and wanted to do it but with Clay and his siblings.

Deep in the trenches of mud, Clay and his sibs were having one of the best times they had had in awhile.

Reed was worried that they were fighting a war without even knowing what it was, so they had gotten a history book and learned a bit about the start of the war. And that had lead to the acting.

“I am Queen Oasis,” Clay said in his best booming voice. “I have been ruling for 20 years and I _surely_ will reign for much longer!” Clay’s tail brushed up against Umber’s, letting him know that he was there.

Umber and Sora jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Clay slumped into a heap, closed his eyes, and let his tongue fall out of his mouth.

“We, puny scavengers, have killed Queen Oasis!” Umber yelled, and then skittered away.  
“I shall leave with all the treasure and never be seen again!” Sora declared, before running off after Umber.

“Oh no! Mother!” Crane gasped, before bursting into laughter. “Oh no, I can’t do it. I can’t be as serious as Blister.”

Clay opened his eyes, and propped himself up a bit. 

“You don’t have to. If you do want to be Blister though, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”  
“Thanks. I think I want to be Blaze though.” Pheasant, who was going to be Blaze, shrugged.  
“I’ll be Blister then,” Pheasant said coolly.  
“Good,” Clay said, and went back to playing dead. He could hear his sibs shifting around.

“Oh no! Mother!” Pheasant gasped.  
“Who killed her!? Scavengers!? Guards, get them!” Reed yelled. Clay couldn’t see them, but he knew that Marsh was chasing Umber and Sora. They had done this two times before, as different dragons and he had been a scavenger last time.  
“So much blood!” Crane moaned.  
“I was planning to challenge mother, therefore I should be queen,” Pheasant said.  
“No, I should be queen!” Reed yelled.  
“I think _I_ should be queen. After all, I am the youngest so I will have the longest reign!” Crane shouted.”  
“No! You’re by far the dumbest,” Pheasant said, dispassionately.

“Can you keep it down,” said a MudWing from another trench. “We don’t need a history lesson every night!”  
“Sorry,” Clay said sheepishly. “Maybe we should go to sleep now,” he said to his sibs.  
“Yeah, I’m tired,” said Umber. The others murmured agreements, and they all went to sleep.

Tragedy fell upon them in the next day’s battle.


	2. Protector

Tsunami stared steely eyed at the door to her bedroom, while wrapped tightly around an egg.

It was her younger sister in the egg, and she had been trusted with caring for it while her parents were away. One too many eggs had been killed, and Coral would only trust her own daughter with her unhatched one. Even now, there were a dozen guards outside her door and she was only allowed to go outside those doors with those dozen guards.

The giant marble door cracked open. Her eyes swiveled to the door, and her wing tightened around the grayish pink egg. 

Only direct family members were allowed into Tsunami’s room, and her parents wouldn’t be back so soon… Who could it be?

A dragonet stepped in. He didn’t look like much, he was certainly younger than her, but his lack of bulk did nothing to alleviate her suspicion. _Nothing is going to hurt my sister!_

“Who are you,” she snarled. The dragonet stepped back.  
“I- I’m one- one of the princes. I’m your- your brother. The guards said I was allowed in to see the egg.”

Tsunami looked from him to the egg, before hesitantly giving the ok to look.

“The egg is so beautiful! What do you think mother is going to name her?” The prince asked.  
“Anemone.”  
“Can- can I touch her? I mean the egg?” Tsunami considered it.  
“No.” The prince frowned, and eventually backed out of the room.  
“Thank you for letting me see her,” the prince said.  
“You’re welcome,” she replied as he shut the door.

She had never even asked his name. It didn’t matter though; she would probably have forgotten it within the next week anyway.

Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left it ambiguous if the prince was Turtle or not because I wanted it to be up to you.


End file.
